


He'll Take Us Home, Alright

by PrincessLink



Series: Metal Gear But I Made it Gayer Side Stories [2]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Otasune, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed, you can’t really tell snake’s pining. but. he is. trust me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessLink/pseuds/PrincessLink
Summary: Snake and Otacon have to share a bed in Alaska.  What will they get up to?
Relationships: Otacon/Solid Snake
Series: Metal Gear But I Made it Gayer Side Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609621
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	He'll Take Us Home, Alright

**Author's Note:**

> God I hate this stupid Coronavirus. But now there's no reason NOT to write, so...

Hal is cold. Of course, he'd be warmer if he moved closer to Snake. But the bed's big enough for three people, and Hal intends to capitalize on that. It's one thing to sleep in the same bed as the guy you have a crush on, but another ting entirely to cuddle up to him. Especially when said crush likes men.

Hal wonders what his father would think. His father, who's the reason he hides his attraction to men. But Hal's tired of hiding. He's tired of his father deciding how he lives his life, half a decade after his death.

And yeah, he slept with Snake last night, but it's not like he'd had much of a choice. He'd practically passed out, and Snake had put him in the bed.

"Otacon."  
"Uh, yeah."  
"You're shivering," Snake mumbles, "Can't sleep."  
"Um, sorry," Hal says.  
"Don't apologize," Snake says, "Jus' get over 'ere."  
"W-what?" Hal asks nervously.  
"Get over here," Snake repeats.  
"I-I" Hal stammers, "I can't-"  
"Otacon, it's nothing," Snake groans, "Just for warmth."  
"I... okay," Hal sighs.  
He moves a bit closer to Snake. Snake pulls him even closer, loosely wrapping an arm around his waist. Hal practically chokes on his spit, and Snake laughs softly.  
"Just go t' sleep," he mutters.  
"Um, Snake," Hal says.  
"Yeah?" Snake asks.  
"N-nothing. Nevermind," Hal says quickly.  
"No, what's wrong?" Snake asks, sounding worried.  
Hal feels his face get hot.  
"I just, um... c-could you maybe... put on a shirt?"  
Snake laughs again, loudly this time, and Hal can't help smiling.  
"Sure," Snake says, and gets up.  
Hal can hear him moving around. It's cold without Snake, and Hal misses him. He curls up on himself and waits for Snake. Snake gets back in bed and wraps hid arms around Hal.  
"Better?" he whispers.  
"Y-yeah," Hal mumbles.  
Snake laughs quietly and presses his face against Hal's neck. It's so warn that Hal can't help falling asleep.

Hal wakes up early the next morning, at least by his standards. Snake's still asleep, his body tightly curled around Hal's. He doesn't want to move, doesn't want Snake to stop holding him. Ever. But he hears Snake move behind him.  
"Morning," he mumbles sleepily.  
"Hey," Hal says.  
Snake seems to have woken up a little, because he suddenly pulls away from Hal. It's a little sad.  
"Sorry," Snake mumbles quickly.  
He sits up, and Hal rolls over to see him. Then he remembers he's not wearing his glasses and can't see anything. He fumbles around for them. Snake laughs and puts them on his face. He's smiling gently at Hal, and suddenly Hal can't think about anything but kissing him. He pretends to adjust his glasses to avoid looking at Snake.  
Snake coughs.  
"You want coffee?" he asks, "I think I've got some... somewhere. Don't really drink it."  
"Um,yes," Hal yelps, "Coffee would be great. Thanks."  
Snake nods. "I'll go... make some. You like it a certain way, or...?"  
"Um, a lot of sugar," Hal says, "Like, a lot a lot. Like, most people would think it was way too much."  
Snake laughs softly, "Way too much sugar, got it."  
Hal blushes. "Sorry. Um, y'know, I could get it myself."  
"No, stay there," Snake says.  
He leaves the room, and Hal somehow misses him.


End file.
